


just a bit

by kr4k3n



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're so gay. good for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kr4k3n/pseuds/kr4k3n
Summary: sapnap and karl meet up. they cuddle. it's totally platonic, until it's not.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 22
Kudos: 368





	just a bit

Karl drums his fingers on his couch. Twitter’s open on his phone, but his heart isn’t into the scrolling. He swipes to discord, reading Sapnap’s last message again.

_just landed_

_i’ll probably be there in an hour :)_

With a huff, he shuts off his phone and leans back into his couch, pushing his hands through his hair. He really shouldn’t be this nervous. He met up with Alex in December, and that went great. They streamed, popped off, took some pictures, and the fans loved it. He wasn’t that nervous for Alex. Why is it different for Sapnap?

Karl pushes himself to his feet, fiddling with his hoodie strings, tying and untying them as he desperately tries to push down the nerves steadily growing inside him like weeds. He takes a few deep breaths. He doesn’t want to be a mess when Sapnap arrives—and he should be arriving soon, Karl thinks as he checks the time on his phone.

He’s just about to head to the kitchen and splash some water on his face when the tinny sound of the doorbell echoes throughout the living room.

He freezes for a moment, before remembering that he should probably pull himself together and not leave Sapnap standing outside in the chilly February air.

Karl rushes to the door and his hand hovers on the knob for a few moments, hesitating. Then he opens it, and he’s face to face with Sapnap.

Before either of them can say anything, Karl runs into his arms, and he can feel Sapnap startle before melting into the hug. He grabs fistfuls of Sapnap’s hoodie and holds on tight, eyes closed. He’s almost afraid to step away, because when he does, he’s not sure what he can say.

But after a few moments he steps back, unable to keep a smile from breaking across his face at the sight of one of his best friends.

Sapnap looks tired—it’s nearly 3am, and he’s probably been traveling since the afternoon. His hair is mussed and the skin underneath his eyes is dark, and his cheeks flushed from the cold. Despite that, he’s smiling wide and he looks… perfect.

Karl blinks, realizing he’s maybe been staring just a little.

“Hi,” he says, stupidly.

“Hi,” Sapnap echoes, still standing in the door, a little awkwardly. One of his hands is playing with the string of his backpack, and the other is shoved into his pocket, like he isn’t quite sure what to do  
with them.

“Well, come in,” Karl gestures, and Sapnap stumbles inside thankfully, grabbing one of his suitcases. Karl takes hold of the other and lugs it over the doorstep.

When he turns back to look, Sapnap has thrown himself on the couch, rubbing his eyes with both hands. When he notices Karl staring, he whines, “I’m tired,” stretching out the end of the word.

Karl laughs, rolls his eyes. “You’ve just got here and the first thing you want to do is sleep? Anyways,” he shrugs, “it’s going to take a while to get the spare bedroom ready.”

“What,” Sapnap raises an eyebrow, grinning, “I’m not sleeping in your room?”

Karl scoffs, walking past him, but he’s tired too. He hates to just—go to sleep, right after Sapnap’s arrived, but his eyes are having a hard time staying open and a yawn is tugging at his mouth. It might be best for both of them if they put off the post, the stream, everything, for tomorrow.

He leans against the island and looks behind him. Sapnap is nodding off on the couch, eyes half closed, arms crossed, and head leaned back against the couch.

Karl curses the stupid snowstorm, the one that delayed Sapnap’s flight, because he was supposed to arrive at eleven, not two-honking-thirty. But since there’s not exactly much he can do about it now, he lets himself yawn and watches as Sapnap smirks at him from the couch.

“Fine,” Karl admits, grudgingly, “we can do stuff tomorrow. C’mon,” he gestures for Sapnap to follow him, and they make their way to Karl’s spare bedroom. It’s clean, if bare, with only a desk, a closet, and a single bed. The bed doesn’t have sheets or pillows, and Karl sighs. Making up a bed isn’t exactly the hardest task in the world. It won’t take more than ten minutes, but even those ten minutes feels tortuous to imagine with his sleep-fogged brain.

Sapnap glances over at him. He seems to know how Karl is feeling, and nudges him, “We can always share yours.” This time, it feels less like a joke. More like a dare.  
Karl looks back at him. Pauses. He lets the moment stretch out a bit, watching as Sapnap leans against the doorframe, waiting. “Nothing wrong with sharing a bed with my fiance,” he grins, and Sapnap smiles back. He let's Sapnap follow him back to his room.

It looks a little like a small tornado touched down, because Karl hadn’t really expected Sapnap to spend much time there. The bed is unmade, his sheets half on the mattress and half on the floor, and only one of his pillows is actually on the bed—the rest scattered on the floor. Some of his clothes are thrown over them, and Karl prays he remembered to put his underwear away. At least his desk is somewhat organized, papers in little, almost-neat piles, and all his pens rubber-banded together.

He waits for Sapnap to say something, rib him about the disaster that is his room, but he seems too exhausted to talk, which is rare. Sapnap hardly ever fails to come up with some witty comment that sends Karl into fits of laughter, but when he thinks about it, Karl isn’t sure if he could muster up the strength to laugh now, so he’s glad Sapnap’s the same.

Instead, together, they just collapse onto his bed. Karl does it dramatically, with his arms out, and catches Sapnap in the stomach with one of his hands. He hears a small oomph from his side as Sapnap gets the wind knocked out of him, and snorts, pulling his hand away. He reaches for the lamp beside him, fumbling until it turns off with a click, and they’re plunged into darkness.

Up until about three seconds ago, Karl was bone-tired. Now he’s hyperaware. Of the silence, of the way he shifts to get more comfortable, of Sapnap’s chest rising and falling steadily next to him. He wonders if he’s fallen asleep yet. It would be awfully fast.

He shuffles, turning over so he faces his nightstand instead of Sapnap. For a few moments, he lies there, before he shifts over to his back. Then he moves over to his other side.

“Nervous?” Sapnap mumbles from the pile of covers he’s burrowed himself in.

Karl stills, caught. He nods, before realizing Sapnap can’t see him. “Shut up,” he murmurs back, playfully.

“C’mere, honey,” Sapnap says, and it’s clearly his joking voice, the one he uses on stream (and occasionally off) when he wants to get Karl flustered. But his voice is low from sleepiness and the use of the pet name throws Karl off. He feels warm inside. A sensation is growing inside him, one he’s been able to push down when Sapnap was just a few pixels on a screen, but that’s much harder to ignore when he’s a solid, real figure. Less than a foot away. Sleeping on Karl’s bed.

Inviting Karl to _cuddle_ with him.

 _It’s all a bit_ , he reminds himself as he shuffles closer to Sapnap. He hears the sheets move as Sapnap moves closer, lays still as Sapnap pulls him close to his chest.

It feels nice. Karl was expecting to feel awkward, maybe claustrophobic—not warm. Not safe.

He lets his arm rest lightly on Sapnap’s torso. He lets himself snuggle closer to Sapnap’s hoodie, closer to his warmth. He lets Sapnap push a hand through his hair, taking a piece and twirling it around his finger slowly.

Even if it’s just a bit, Karl’s glad he gets this. Even if they’ll wake up in the morning and laugh it off, he’s glad.

He sinks into sleep as Sapnap softly palms through his hair, hands slow and warm.

\---

Karl wakes up to a silver of golden sunlight filtering through his window. He opens his eyes, blinks a few times, and startles when he realizes that Sapnap is about three inches away from his face.

Sapnap’s mouth is slightly open, eyes closed, and from this close, Karl can make out every little freckle, small imperfection.

Somehow, Sapnap looks even more handsome up close.

His first thought is; _if I tell Quackity, I’m never hearing the end of this._

He resigns himself to not moving until Sapnap wakes up—he can’t bear to disturb him while he looks so vulnerable, so gentle.

Luckily, he doesn’t have to wait long. He watches, still, as Sapnap’s eyes flutter open. They’re unfocused for a second as his face stretches into a yawn, and, gosh darn it, it’s the cutest yawn Karl’s ever seen. He feels like he’s watching one of those video compilations of baby animals yawning.

Before he can shake the thought firmly from his brain, Sapnap looks at him.

In that moment they’re both wholly unguarded, and Karl hopes that Sapnap can’t see what he’s feeling, because it’s new and young and Karl’s not even sure what it is yet.

Sapnap is the one to break eye contact first, pushing himself off Karl and into a sitting position. Karl does the same.

It’s quiet for a couple of seconds. There’s not a whole lot of witty things you can say to the best friend you’ve just woken up with after you fell asleep cuddling each other.

“That was…” Karl trails off, and Sapnap turns to look at him. He feels a little cold, now that he’s not in Sapnap’s arms. He almost cracks a joke, so the tension that’s now hanging over them falls. But he knows he can’t joke about this without whatever new, delicate thing they’ve created crumbling. “nice.”

Sapnap looks surprised at first, which melts into a small smile. “Yeah,” he responds, simply.

Now they need to make a joke about not inviting Quackity. Now they need to need to say something funny about sleeping together before marriage. Both of them seem to be waiting for the other to say it, Karl realizes. Neither wants to.

Sapnap is sitting there, and his eyes are flickering downwards. Towards Karl’s lips.

Before he can overthink, worry that he’s horribly misjudged this entire situation, Karl reaches out for Sapnap, cups his jaw in one hand, and leans inwards.

Their lips meet slowly, but the kiss turns ravenous, each boy desperate for more, like they’ve been waiting for this for a long time. Maybe they have.

Sapnap pulls away first, and Karl is nervous he’s done something wrong—that Sapnap is about to take the next plane back to Texas and never speak to him again—but instead Sapnap’s blushing, hard, and he’s smiling widely.

“Oh my.” Karl says, giggling nervously.

“What are we going to tell Quackity?” Sapnap grins.

“You’re not going to invite him to our next cuddle session?” Karl teases, poking Sapnap’s arm.

“Oh, so there’s going to a next one?” Sapnap asks.

Karl hits him lightly, and Sapnap breaks out into laughter, and there’s something new growing. But Karl isn’t exactly scared anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> have been experiencing karlnap brainrot for the past week so figured i'd write something. smash that subscribe button if you liked this cause i'll probably have more karlnap content coming out soon. 
> 
> also might make this into a series?? tell me if you'd like to see that :)
> 
> lastly, big shoutout to @ lovely404 for pushing me to finish this <3


End file.
